


The Overseer

by mackenziepearce



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziepearce/pseuds/mackenziepearce





	The Overseer

Odin  
You are my everything  
In my darkness I have sought you out

Valor  
You exude strength and trust  
In my peril you give me hope

Power  
You are infinite  
In my failure you never falter

Sustenance  
You are the light  
In my isolation

Reverence  
You are omnipotent  
In mine, this sacred globe


End file.
